Power Flight
by Evillustrator
Summary: They were in a new land. New terrain, new bodies. New... not people, that's for sure. They thought it looked like someone had said: "New bodies, new powers, whole new place... and the ability to fly, why not? Let's add a twist and add some akumas, too."


**THIS IS A TEST, TELL ME IF IT IS BAD. I will only post the first chapter unless people tell me to keep going, okay? In the description, the horns are more often then not their hair colour, but with Nathaniel it is his hat.**

"I mean, you look like a SkyWing/NightWing, but you have Blue eyes, but you don't have smoke. Also, you have a shape like a mask the colour of scavengers, and you have blue horns, and you have a weird thing in your claws." The golden dragon told Ladybug or Marinette.

"And you, you look like a Frightened RainWing and a NightWing, but you have yellow horns, and weird green eyes. You also have a skin colour mask shape. You have a... fluffy? tail, and you have that weird stick and you make weird noises." An ever changing dragon inspected Chat Noir or Adrien.

"And, of course, you have weird bug-like wings and weird antennae thingies." The golden dragon continued.

"And you have fluffy ears in front of your horns, and you have furry wings too!" The colourful dragon exclaimed.

"And you, you look like an IceWing, a NightWing, a guilty RainWing, SkyWing, and you have that weird box on your arm and a stick in your left talons, and you have a black butterfly mask looking thing on your face, and you have light purple scales where a scavenger would have skin, you have red scales that fade to dark purple at the ends, and black horns! And you have weird teal eyes!" A dark blue dragon told a frightened and shy Evillustrator or Nathaniel.

"You, what even do you look like? A SeaWing like Tsunami, a SkyWing and a NightWing. You have brown eyes, and that weird thing on your head. And what even is that in your claws? It reminds me of the sword thingies that scavengers have, but yours looks like it should make bubbles. And you have a weird container on your back." A brown dragon told The Bubbler more commonly called Nino.

"You look like a SkyWing, NightWing, and an IceWing. You have a skin coloured mask thingy too, and black scales with weird white stripes up your arms, and a weird 3 arks on your underscales, and you have a weird contraction in you claws. And you have browny-red horns, and magenta eyes." The colourful dragon said to Lady Wifi, Alya.

"You have some definite Rainwing in you, and some SkyWing too. I can barely see you except where it looks like someone had sprinkled SkyWing dust over your head." The blue dragon told Vanisher, or Sabrina.

"You look like a reverse of her." The colourful dragon, now a pale blue, told Antibug or Chloe, pointing to Marinette.

"You look cool. It looks like you are made from stone with glowing green eyes." The golden dragon told Stoneheart, Ivan.

"You have NightWing in you, and SkyWing. But you have Grey-blue eyes, and weird bird kind of wings, just no feathers and they are black with red stripes. You have a weird broken heart symbol on you, and red stripes up your legs. And of course, the thing in your claw and the thing holding the sharp sticks on your back." The brown dragon told Dark Cupid, or Kim.

"You look like a SeaWing NightWing with some weird marks on your back legs, and it looks like you are wearing a covering over your head that makes it sharp at one end, and your back talons remind me of wheels, and bright blue eyes. And what is that red mark on your chest?" The golden dragon asked Timebreaker, Alix.

"It looks like you have three eyes, and you are a light purple. Your spines look blunt, and that's really... I think I've covered it." The pale blue dragon told Horrificator or Mylene, who cowered against Ivan.

"You look like you have these transparent green things that scavengers wear to help them see better, and you look like you have green scales. Other than the slight light purple scales!" The dark blue dragon told Gamer, Max.

"You are a SkyWing IceWing. What is up with those horns? They look like scavenger fur in a twist! And red, too. Also, what's that mirror thing on your right claw? And what is up with the back talons! Those must be uncomfortable." The brown dragon told Reflekta, Juleka.

"You have to be a SeaWing, NightWing. No doubt about that. And a bit of happy RainWing, too. You have a black masky thing too, and green scales around that. What are those pink things on the end of your pink horns? And the weird funny thing in your claws." The golden dragon looked at Princess Fragrance or Rose.

"What. Are. You." The dark blue dragon snarled to all of them, particularly to Evillustrator, who had been trying to seem invisible the whole time.

"Um. We don't know where we are." Vanisher piped up.

"Where you are?" The blue dragon barked a laugh. "You are in Pyrrhia."

"Uh, where's Pyrrhia?" Evillustrator peeped.

"Here. The ground you're standing on." The colourful dragon sighed. "The skies that you see, the mountains in the distance."

"And who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm Sunny! And who are you?" Sunny said, bounding over with some carrots.

"I'm..." Marinette looked at the others. Well, her secret was gone now. "I'm Ladybug."

"That sounds like a RainWing name, but you don't look like a RainWing." The brown dragon said.

"What's a RainWing?" Kim asked.

"Me." The pale blue went red. "I can change colour scales, and they change according to my mood. I also can swing in trees, and I can kill you will my secret weapon, so don't push me."

"Ok, well, I heard you say other things. What's a SandWing?" Alix asked.

"Me!" Sunny exclaimed. "Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" Adrien asked.

"Well, a normal SandWing is a pale yellow, and has obsidian black eyes, and they have a poisonous barb on the end of their tail." Sunny explained.

"Oh. What's a NightWing? I'm guessing their black or dark purple or something." Alya said.

"Yeah, you got it." A new voice said. A black dragon came out of the shadows, a bandage around their eyes. "A NightWing is me."

"Cool! And who are you, man?" Nino asked.

"I'm Starflight." He said. "And before you ask, I'm blind, okay?"

"I can relate to that." Alya, Nino and Max said at the same time.

"And what's a-" Chloe was cut off.

"Come with us, before you drive us crazy with your questions." The dark blue dragon huffed. The five dragons flapped their wings, and rose into the air. Of course, the other fourteen watched, dumbfounded.

"Well, come on!" The brown one called.

"Um, we kinda don't know how to fly..." Alix called back up.

"He knows." He replied, pointing to Kim.

"Just because he was akumatised able to fly." Alya muttered. She tried out the new muscles in her body, including a snout, her tail and her wings. She eventually got hers to work, and she flew up beside them.

"Hi, I'm Clay." The brown dragon said.

"I'm Lady Wifi." Alya replied.

"I'm Dark Cupid!" Kim said.

"And I'm Glory." The RainWing muttered.

"Ooh! Here Ladybug comes!" Alya exclaimed. After about twenty minutes, they were soaring over the forests. The dragons had all introduced themselves, so they knew that the dark blue one was called Tsunami, and for those who didn't hear, the brown one said his name was Clay, and the RainWing as Glory. They had explained all the tribes and all their abilities, and, briefly, Pyrrhia.

"So, _Evillustrator,_ you don't seem to strike me as a fighter. What are you able to do?" Tsunami sidled up to him.

 _Get socially anxious around you._ He thought.

"You _really_ wouldn't want to know. I draw in the dirt and in..." He trailed off, not knowing if they had books or scrolls.

"Scrolls?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Come on, that can't be it! What's the square and stick for?" She asked.

"It's called a tablet." He replied, pointing to the thing on his arm. "And this is called a pencil."

"How do you use them?!" She bellowed.

MLBWOFMLBWOF

"So. Care to explain... you?" Glory asked, as nicely as possible, Kim.

"Um, well, there's not much to explain." He replied.

"What does that do?" She asked, pointing his bow and arrows.

"Oh, these? You mean my bow," he held it up, "and my arrows. You shoot the arrows using the bow to kill things. You hungry?"

"Yeah." She admitted, purple spreading on her scales. He fitted an arrow, and spotted a bird. He aimed, and fired, and the bird fell. Glory sped up and caught it, then took out the arrow and gave it back to Kim.

"Thank you, Dark Cupid." She said.

"My pleasure." He said. Behind him, Alix glared at him.

MLBWOFMLNWOF

"Do you like carrots?" Sunny asked Marinette and Adrien.

"Yes, we do." And Sunny gave them three each.

"I have heaps at the rainforest. No one else likes them." She explained.

"Mm." They said.

"I don't see why they don't." Marinette added.

"M'Lady, is it time for a _purr_ fect pun?" Adrien said. Alya, beside Marinette, and Nino, beside Adrien, joined Marinette as she face palmed.

MLBWOFMLBWOF

"So how old are you two?" Clay asked them.

"We're both 14." Ivan replied.

"So only just younger than us!" Clay said happily. "We are all 20. Have any dragonets?"

"Um... no. Do you?" Mylene asked.

"No, but me and Peril are thinking about it."

"Whose Peril? Sounds scary." Mylene replied.

"Peril? Na. She's really sweet, but I'm the only one that can touch her." He shrugged.

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"She's a SkyWing born with too much fire. I'm a MudWing born from a blood-red egg. I'm immune to high temperatures." He explained. "Where did you come from?"

"Umm... a place called Paris..." Mylene tried.

"Okay...?" Clay trailed off.

MLBWOFMLBWOF

"So... can you describe what you look like to me?" Starflight asked.

"Sure!" Rose said. "I apparently look like a happy RainWing, a NightWing and I have SeaWing green scales around my eyes with a black mask looking thing. I have pink horns with weird pink on the ends, and I am black with pink stripes and a perfume gun in my han-claws."

"Cool. What about you, Reflekta?" He asked.

"Well, I'm red and white, with red horns that look like curtains twisted up. And I have a mirror on my right claw, and yeah." Juleka mumbled.

"Nice." He said.

MLBWOFMLBWOF

When they landed in a mountain, apparently called 'Jade Mountain', they saw many different tribes and students. They also saw five helpers, including a NightWing, a SandWing, a SeaWing, a RainWing and an IceWing. The SandWing noticed them and walked over.

"Whose this?" He asked.

"We found them when we were on our flight, at least half an hour from here." Clay said.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Not deaf." Alix muttered.

"Heard that." The SandWing said.

"They called themselves... MiraculouWings?" Clay said.

"Yeah." Glory nodded.

"I'm Qibli, nice to meet you all. That is Moonwatcher, Turtle, Kinkajou and Winter over there." He said. "And you are...?"

"I'm Ladybug." Marinette said.

"Chat Noir."

"Bubbler."

"Lady Wifi."

"Antibug."

"Vanisher."

"Timebreaker."

"Horrificator."

"Dark Cupid."

"Gamer."

"Reflekta."

"Princess Fragrance."

"Um... Evillustrator..."

"Not the bravest of dragons, are ya? Oh, well. Moon! Winter! Turtle! Kinkajou! Come over here!" Qibli said. They all looked up, and walked over to them.

"Whoa! Who are these dragons?" Turtle asked.

"They look cool, and so super-excited to meet them all! I'm Kinkajou, and I like sloths and papayas, and my favourite colour is yellow and I am aw-"

"That's enough, Kinkajou." Turtle said. "I'm Turtle."

"And I'm Moonwatcher." The NightWing said. She looked puzzled. She whispered something to Qibli, and he looked shocked, then fixed his face.

They wondered what they meant, staring at her teardrop scales, and peering at her confused face.

 **Tell me what you think, and just so you know, NOT A ONESHOT, but I won't keep going, unless told otherwise by you peeps!**

 **"I'm not crazy. I just think extremely far beyond the box, beyond reality. All the time, too."**

 **Me right there. Made that up, too.**

 **Keep drawing!**


End file.
